Skyron
The Skyron is the 30th boss of Enigmata: Return of Darkness, and has a whopping 380,000 HP! He has two outer turrets with 50,000 HP, two inner ones with 42,000 HP, and creates drones with 19,000 HP! That's scary enough as it is. But he's also very powerful despite his thick armor, as his turrets can all fire laser streams, his main guns fire laser sprays, his orbs can shoot orb spreads, and he can create drones! His attacks are unbelievably epic even compared to Clade's or Genu's. Attacks Laser Streams: The boss's forward guns fire huge streams of lasers with a 30 degree error rate, firing 10 rounds per second per gun, each bullet deals a good 12 damage, resulting in a quick death if you stay in front of the boss. Fires for 5 seconds. Diametric Cross-Hail: The boss's two side orbs each shoot orbs toward the opposite side of the screen that they're currently on, focusing near the bottom corners of the screen and usually flying off the bottom right near the corner. Attacks at 4 rounds per second per wing orb shooting 7 orbs per round. Attacks for 2 seconds, each orb deals 8 damage. Wheel of Torment: The boss's huge orb shoots out a 360 degree spread of 60 orbs, each slightly bigger than the boss's other orb attacks, that each spin around clockwise and counterclockwise, forming a huge wheel of doom that whirls around to hit you as it moves toward the edge of the screen, dealing 12 damage per orb and have a 10% chance per orb of slowing your movement and weapons by 33% for 7 seconds. Photoelectric Drone Creator: '''The boss's big orb glows for 1 second, spawning a drone next to it. The drone, as stated above, have 19,000 HP, and shoot triple laser shots in a straight line that each deal 12 damage. '''Execute: '''The little triangle in between the cannons actually does something for once. The cannons part out of the way, giving you maybe half a second to avoid the attack, and then the triangle suddenly shoots a GIANT MEGA-SUPER-FAST STRAIGHT RED BEAM FORWARD, like Genu does in Enigmata One. As a beam, it nearly instantly hits whatever may be in front of it. However, unlike normal beams, this one deals 10,000 damage and can't be countered in any way at all. It only shoots once, has a long cooldown, and afterward the cannons swing back into normal position. '''Skyfury Storm: Far and away the most dangerous attack of the boss, because unlike Execute which is just pure damage, this one actually lasts a good while. The boss's turrets all spin in circles repeatedly while shooting 6-9 rps lasers in random directions, each shot from each turret dealing 14 damage, while the center orb repeatedly every 1-2 seconds shoots a spiral of smaller orbs at 32rps for 1 second, circling the screen in a spiral of orbs that deal 8 damage each a total of twice in one spiral attack. Thankfully, the attack has a long cooldown and gets weaker if you destroy turrets and can't be used at all if three turrets are destroyed. Death When Skyron dies, the following happens in the following order: -He flashes really fast, and explosions (30 damage to anything near them) rack the ship and shake the screen. -Most of Skyron's drones immediately flee off screen. -One by one, his remaining turrets explode (60 explosion damage). -One by one, the boss's side orbs (30 damage), then the command bridge (60 damage), then the main orb (120 damage) all explode. -Skyron explodes in a cataclysmic blast of doom (a whopping 600 explosion damage), taking its remaining drones with it and shaking the screen like an earthquake! Category:Bosses